The present invention relates to the seats of motor vehicles or the like, the translational movement of which may be adjusted, and in particular to the front seats of motor vehicles with two doors.
In fact, on these front seats, the device for adjusting the translational movement is used not only to ensure the comfort of the user, allowing him/her to position the seat at the desired distance from the dashboard, but also to increase the space available at the rear of the vehicle after the backrest has been swung down.
It is extremely inconvenient for the user, for example the driver of a vehicle, to have to adjust again his/her seat each time he/she leaves it in order to allow access to the rear of the vehicle. It has been proposed to provide the seat guiding slides next to the locking device enabling the slide to be fixed in the desired position, with a system for locating the position of the seat, which acts as a memory. However, the known locating systems are generally complex and moreover they are added to the locking device outside the slide such that the assembly has large and often prohibitive dimensions.